MLG StarClan
THIS IS A SPOOF FANFIC!!!! MLG StarClan is a fanfiction by Sandy. It is the original book in The MLG Series. Sequel: MLG StarClan finds BlogClan Chapter 1 - Death it was a nice and sunny day until there was a fire. "FIRE!1!1!1!1!" Screamed the leader as she dabbed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed an apprentice as he dabbed. "BLACKPELT THE MLG ELDER HELP US1!1!1!1!1!1!1!" Screamed the deputy as he dabbed. Suddenly a old black cat appeared from the sky while texTiNg his dead girlfriend DawnHEART and dabbed. "I AM HERE TO HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!1!!111!!!!11!1!!" SCREAMED THE MLG ANGEL as he dabbed. "I WILL BLOW THE FIRE!1!1!1!1!1!1!" "HOORAY!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!" GrassClan screamed as they dabbed. "BLACKPELT, YOU'RE A HERO!1!1!1!1!" the MLG blackpelt blushed. "THANK YOU MLGGRASSCLAN!1!1!1!" he screamed as he zapped them with his MLG power. They all now had MLG sunglasses. "YAY!1!1!1!1!1!" THEY SCREAMED as they dabbed. "GO BLACKPELT!1!1!1!1!1!" they chanted while dabbing. the MLG blackpelt started to BLOW the fire with his MLG powers. The fire went away but...BABAM!1!1!1!1! a coconut hit him. MLGGrassclan started to sing THE COCONUT SONG while dabbing: "THE COCONUT NUT IS A GIANT NUT AND IF YOU EAT TOO MUCH YOU'LL GET VERY FAT!1!1!1!1!1!1!" meanwhile, MLG blackpelt was suffocating because of MLG power problems. While dabbing. then he died. Chapter 2 - StarClan's Wish MLG blackpelt was super DAZED. he whipped up and screamed: "WHO ARE YOU WHY HAVE YHOU BROUGHT MAI HERE!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!" he screamed as he was dabbing. The very MLG-looking cat screamed: "CONGRATULATIONS!1!1!1!1! YOU ARE THE MLG LEADER OF STARCLAN!1!1!1!1!" she screamed as she starting dabbing Every cat dabbed. "NOW YOU WILL RULE OVER THE UNMLGCLAN1!1!1!1!1!" EVEY CAT CHANTED AS THEY DABBED. A cat called Nightstar blew a MLG horn while dabbing "BOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" "LEAD US!1!1!1!1!" SCREAMED yarrowstar, the starclan ruler as she dabbed. Chapter 3 - Invading UnMLGClan's Camp before long, blackpelt told every cat about his plan. While dabbing. "NOW WE SHALL RULE!1!1!1!1!" MLG BLACKPELT SCREAMED AS HE DABBED. "YEE!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!" EVERY CAT SCREAMED AS THEY DABBED. With his MLG powers, he teleported himself to the unMLGClan camp while dabbing. "WHO ARE YOU?!1!1!1!!1!!1!" SCREAMED THE MEDICINE CAT, BRIGHTWHISKER as she dabbed. "YOU SEEM MLG!1!1!1!! JOIN US!1!1!1!1!1!!!" SCREAMED GORSEPAW as he dabbed. "YEEEEEEEEEEEE11!1111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" BRIGHTWHISKER SCREAMED AS MLG SUNGLASSES APPEARED as she DABBED. "SORRELSTAR THE OLD WEIRDO!1!1!1!1!" SCREAMED NIGHTSTAR AS SHE DABBED. "PREPARE TO DIE WITH BLACKPELT'S MLG POWERS!1!1!1!1!1!" "WHAT THE HECK?!1!1!1!1!!1!" SORRELSTAR SCREAMED. "NIGHTSTAR WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!1!1!1!1!" Gorsepaw snapped his claws as he dabbed. Sweetflame died. Shallowmist died. Cloudsky died. Whiteflame died. Mellowflower died. Yarrowclaw screamed: "I'M MLG!1!1!1!" AS SHE DABBED. ALL THE UNMLGCLAN'S cats died. "LET'S GO TO STREAMCLAN!1!1!1!1!1!" BLACKPELT SCREAMED as he dabbed. Chapter 4 - Invading StreamClan (aka The UnMLGClan#2)'s camp the MLG starclan cats sneaked to their camp while dabbing. "YEEEEEEEEE!1!1!1!1!" SCREAMED GORSEPAW WHILE HE DABBED. "Who are you?!" Screamed Hawktail. "YOU ARE NOT MLG!1!1!1!1!" GORSEPAW SCREAMED AS HE ZAPPED HIM WITH MLG POWERS WHILE DABBING "I ZAP ALL OF YOU!1!1!1!1! UNLESS YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO BLACKPELT!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!" EMBERSTAR SCREAMED AS SHE DABBED. Every cat obeyed. MLG sunglasses appeared and they started to dab. "NOW WE WILL TAKE OVER TWOLEGS!1!1!1!1!1!1!" SCREAMED BLACKPELT AS HE DABBED. Chapter 5 - Kittypets, Rogues, Loners and Twolegs-wait what?! the MLG starclan cats teleported to the twolegplace while dabbing. "WHO ARE YOU?1!!!!!1!!111!!!111!!!!1!1!1!1!" a random kittypet screamed. "WE ARE MLG STARCLAN!1!1!1!1!1!" THEY SCREAMED AS THEY DABBED. a random twoleg started dabbing. "IM MLG TOOOOOOOO!1!1!1!1!1!" HE YELLED as he dabbed. "YEEEEEEEE!1!1!1!1!1!1!" EVERY CAT SCREAMED as they dabbed. soon MLG starclan zapped everyone MLG. "WE WILL ZAP THE WHOLE EARTH!1!1!1!1!" MLG BLACKPELT SCREAMED AS HE DABBED. everyone cheered as they dabbed. Chapter 6 - Ruling the Earth "TO ASIA: GORSEPAW, NIGHTSTAR, EMBERSTAR, WOLFSTAR!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!" "TO EUROPE: STARLINGFEATHER, ORANGEFLAME, FLOWSTREAM AND RUSHRIVER!1!1!1!1!1!" "TO AFRICA: RAINSTAR, YARROWSTAR, BUZZARDFLIGHT AND RABBITSPRING!1!1!1!1!" "TO AMERICA: ME, HOLLYSTAR, GOLDPELT, SLEEKPELT AND OTHERS!1!1!1!1!1!" "GOOOOOOOOOO!1!1!1!1!1!" THEY WENT. MLG blackpelt went to Colombia and ZAPPED all the people there. they met back while dabbing. soon everyone on Earth was MLG. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!1!1!1!1!1!" EVERYONE YELLED AS THEY DABBED. "NOW WE WILL RULE THE UNIVERSE!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!" SCREAMED MLG BLACKPELT. EVERYONE CHEERED AS THEY DABBED. Chapter 7 - Ruling the universe "WE WILL RULE THE UNIVERSE!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!" SCREAMED MLG BLACKPELT AS HE DABBED. they flew out of Earth while dabbing. MLG blackpelt teleported himself to Uranus while dabbing. "IT'S UR ANUS!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!" SOME RANDOM SCREAMED WHILE DABBING. every cat screamed laughing while dabbing. they made every alien MLG while dabbing. Soon the whole universe was MLG. "LIFE IS MLG!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!" SCREAMED MLG BLACKPELT AS HE DABBED. That's THE END, BABAM. Gallery gorsepawmlg.PNG|MLG Gorsepaw yee.PNG|MLG Blackpelt Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:The MLG Series